Clone commando
Clone commandos, also referred to as Republic Commandos and later Imperial Commandos, were an elite class of Clone Trooper. Unlike regular units, they were commanded under the Special Operations Brigade, and carried out special missions, including infiltration, sabotage, espionage, assassination, recon and counter-terrorism. They often worked in squads that consisted of four troopers, each of which had a different specialty. Each squad a sergeant who served as the leader, though commandos could also be given other ranks, such as captain. History Soon after the Kaminoans began secretly working on the Republic's clone army ordered by the Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, the Kaminoans felt that the regular clone infantry would not be very well suited in some more intense situations. As a result, they began work on a branch of clone commandos which were designed to be better suited in certain situations that required more experience than the average clone trooper had. Notable Squads * Clone Force 99 (The Bad Batch) * Delta Squad * Omega Squad * Theta Squad * Triton Squad * Yayax Squad * HOPE Squad Notable Individuals * Gregor * Voca * Zag Commando Variants Felucian Commandos Felucian Commandos were clone commandos specialized in operating on jungle planets like Felucia. During the Third Battle of Felucia, they were deployed to the planet, to assist the Republic troops in defending the Felucia.Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures The Felucian commandos wore a black variation of Katarn-class commando armor with yellow markings. Their primary weapon was DC-15A blaster rifles that matched their colored armor. High Orbit Precision Entry Commandos High Orbit Precision Entry commandos were specialized clone commandos that were used during the Clone Wars. The commandos were deployed from orbit in one man escape pods, which would split open when an appropriate altitude was reached allowing the troopers inside to make a controlled descent to their target. The only known unit was sent to Yorn Skot to rescue Jedi Master Treetower."The Drop" - Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 6 The commandos wore standard Katarn-class armor and possessed DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon Systems. MEC Troopers MEC Troopers were heavily armed class of clone troopers. The caste of clones included clone commandos, Galactic Marines and clone paratroopers. The variants under the MEC class were some of the most well-trained fighting units in the Grand Army of the Republic.Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade SquadronStar Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron Appearances *''Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *"The Drop" - Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 6 *"Orders" - Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 4 *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''SkyeWalkers: A Clone Wars Story'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Odds'' *"Honor Bound" - Star Wars Tales 22 *"The Package" - Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 3 *"Closed Circuits" *''Jedi Trial'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Republic Command: Order 66'' *''Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Darth Vader and the Lost Command 1'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: Rage of the Wookiees'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Battlefront: Twilight Company'' References Category:Clone trooper variants Category:Clone commando